


Growing Genealogy

by mzblackpoison



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Polyamory, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 23:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12443778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzblackpoison/pseuds/mzblackpoison
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki’s life after retiring from professional skating at 24 years old. The story of how he got four mates and eight pups.





	Growing Genealogy

**Author's Note:**

> This sprouted from my undying love of omegaverse AUs and shipping Yuuri with everyone.
> 
> Careful, heed the underage tag because Yurio underage and is mated to Yuuri who is eight years older than him in the beginning. This fanfic takes place over a unspecified number of years.

Yuuri Katsuki retires from professional skating at 24 years old. It was a sudden and unplanned retirement.

It was only a few weeks following his silver placement at the Barcelona Grand Prix Final when he found himself pregnant. He was unexpectedly pregnant with the world’s top male and alpha skater’s pup.

As his anxiety took over him, Yuuri fled back to Hasetsu immediately without a word to Victor. He had only just joined the Russian team for a weeks and he was retiring now. Yuuri had no doubts about retiring. He wanted to devote all his time to his unborn pup.

His family and close friends were supportive of his decision entirely, not once doubting him. Yuuri gathered his thoughts in the comforts of him home town for a week before returning to Russia. He needed to tell Victor after all.

His mate had been completely distraught worrying himself to grey hairs prematurely. Victor listened patiently allowing Yuuri to explain his sudden disappearance. He was disheartened to hear of Yuuri’s sudden retirement but understood his reasoning. Together they told Yakov, the old man was surprisingly understanding and calming. PR sent spread the word of Yuuri’s retirement and the skating world blew up. The couple didn’t even have time to tell the rest of the team or other friends before they were being hounded from every corner.

It took hours just to talk to Phichit. Yuuri’s long time friend had been ecstatic to hear the news not at all disappointed about his retirement.

Yuuri slept peacefully that night, wrapped in his alpha’s arms gently cradling his belly.

The next few days were spent planning Yuuri’s pregnancy. He and Victor agreed they would not hide his pregnancy from the media and at four months, Yuuri took over every skating magazine and tabloid headline. Article after article popped up regarding the newly retired Japanese skater’s pregnancy. Gossip exploded all around and the couple gave a quick conference a week later confirming Yuuri’s pregnancy with Victor’s child. Also dropping the bomb of having twins. The couple’s names continued to appear on gossip forums for weeks as journalists followed the duo relentlessly.

The Russian team stuck closely to Yuuri’s afterwards and he appreciated their concern. Georgi would bring the omega food and Mila would bring him all the gossip news, chatting his ears off. Yurio hissed and growled at anyone who came too close to the pregnant omega, scaring off oblivious strangers.

The media eventually backs off of Yuuri and Victor, leaving the couple alone. Yuuri spends his days at the rink watching his mate practice while cradling his growing stomach. His stomach grows with every passing day.

Yuuri quickly learns pregnancy is incredibly difficult and hard on the body. His feet ache, his mood changes rapidly, and his back bends with the curve of his stomach. Morning sickness isn’t limited to the morning, it lasts all day for months. It comes in waves of dizzying nausea and sickness.

Victor hovers like the protective alpha he is, quick to jump to his feet for Yuuri. The omega loves having his mate every day by his side, working hard to please him and provide for their little family.

Yuuri returns to Japan at eight months pregnant. Victor travels with him and stays for a few days before returning. Yu-Topia welcomes him with open arms, the onsen patrons all excited to meet the retired pro skater. Yuuri’s mother, Yuuko, and Takeshi stick to Yuuri’s side providing him tips and advice while they shop for baby supplies.

Every night Yuuri texts with Victor, they chat about their day for hours before falling asleep. On the weekends, Yuuri Sypes with Phichit, showing off his large belly.

Competition time rolls around and Yuuri spends a day crying as he’s unable to see his mate perform in person. He watches the entire tournament holding his heavy stomach. He rubs his belly as Victor skates. The pups kick their little feet around, as if reacting to Victor on the TV screen. Yuuri takes great pride in his mate’s first place medal.

Victor and Yurio arrive a few days later announcing they’ve both taken the next season off. The couple cuddle away after a whole without each other as Yurio settles into his old room. The couple spends the rest of Yuuri’s pregnancy enamoured with each other and attached at the hip.

Weeks later Yuuri gives birth. His birth goes without a hitch. His two beautiful boys, Akio and Akira, are born in late evening after the long hours of labour. Their two pup are splitting images of Victor, bright blue eyes and metallic silver blond hair. Akio’s hair is ever so slightly darker than Akira’s hair and Akira has a small mole on his bottom lip.

Yuuri sends dozens of photos and videos to Phichit earning a dozen messages in reply. They skype a few days later and Phichit coos at the newborn pups.

Following his birth, Yurio becomes a staple in Yuuri’s life. Ever so hot headed, he fights off offending journalists and over-eager fans. He’s quick to come to Yuuri’s aid when oblivious strangers attempt to court the omega. Yuuri finds himself relying on Yurio just as much as he relies on Victor.

So it’s not much of surprise to Yuuri when he finds himself falling for the young alpha. He consults Victor first, confessing his new found love for his mate’s teammate. Omegas are allowed to take up to five mates, but it still feels right to talk to Victor first. Victor is entirely accepting, urging Yuuri to pursue the hot blooded teen attached to Yuuri’s back, menacing and growling at anyone who dares to even look in the omega’s direction.

Yuuri waits until the pups are a few months old before he decides to pursue Yurio. It happens a late night in Yu-Topia when Yuuri finds Yurio sitting in the main area browsing the internet. He reads articles on Yuuri’s pups.

He takes a seat next to Yurio, leaning against the teens shoulder and closes his eyes. For a few minutes they don’t speak, the sounds of keyboard and Akio’s occasional babble as he’s suckles. Yurio is the first to speak only to be cut off when Yuuri kisses him. Yuuri slips his tongue into the teens mouth, opened from shock. They share a long wet kiss before Yurio roughly pulls away, eyes wide an wiping his mouth. Yuuri does his best to explain himself but the young alpha is fleeing. Yuuri tries not to feel disheartened when he returns to his room. Victor and Akira greet him in bed.

Yurio approaching Yuuri the next day and the omega passes off his pups while they speak. They talk for hours, Yuuri explains his feelings and Victor’s support for having a second mate.

Yurio agrees to mate with Yuuri relieving the omega greatly. They new couple share a tender kiss. They dance around each other for a few days, flirting and mindless cuddles.

They consummate just a month later, sealing the deal and Yuuri began to show signs of pregnancy once again. His two alphas were ecstatic despite Yurio’s young parenthood. Yuuri hadn’t been surprised he became pregnant just a few months after giving birth and still breastfeeding his two pups. It was not rare for omegas to become pupped days after giving birth and definitely still breastfeeding.

With his two mates by his side constantly, Yuuri lives a pleasant life in the comfort of his home until the end of the season. The two alphas were long due to return to Russia for the next season.

The two alphas strongly oppose leaving their mate alone in Japan and eventually convince their reluctant mate to move to Russia. The trio eventually came to an agreement. Victor and Yurio will return first and prepare a new home where they would all live together. Yuuri will join a few months later after finalizing all the necessary paperwork to move himself and his two pups across the continent.

Yuuri’s humble and peaceful life is turned into a hurricane as photos spread like wildfire on the internet the day he set foot in Russia. Just a few photos of the omega carrying his two pups and his rounded belly once again took over skating magazines and forums. Old man Yakov demanded the trio to quickly decide how they wanted to deal with the media. They had not discussed about revealing Yurio as Yuuri’s second mate after all. PR would spread news of Yuuri’s new second mate and being pupped again.

Yurio remains headstrong regardless of the extreme backlash he receives for mating so young. Yuuri and Victor were attacked just as hard, especially Yuuri. Gossip mongers called the omega selfish and greedy for taking such a young alpha as his mate and accuse him of being picky and unsatisfied with Victor. Phichit, sharp tongued as ever, comes to his friend’s defense on social media. Yuuri had only been mildly affected by the media but wills himself to ignore gossip and take care of his pups.

Gossip is quick to die down and Yuuri finds himself joining his mates at the rink, well bundled up of course. His two alphas fret over him and the pups persistently. If it wasn’t his mates, it was the other skaters or Yakov himself. Yuuri is rarely alone; his mates wouldn’t risk his well being for anything, especially because he was not carrying Yurio’s pups.

His mates’ worrying only increase when Yuuri suffers a dizzy spell one day at the rink while watching the team practice. Despite his efforts, Yuuri is rushed to the emergency room. It turns out not to be serious at all, only due to not getting enough nutrients due to his pregnancy. The three later learn Yuuri is carrying triplets much to their shared shock. The doctor explains Yuuri will need to eat more and take a plethora of vitamins and supplements to ensure the health of the pups and himself.

Nikolai, Yurio’s grandfather, joins in on the worrying. The man becomes their babysitter and caretaker. He stays with Yuuri when he is unable to join his mates at the rink, making him food and doing the household chores.

Yuuri spends the few remaining weeks of his pregnancy in bed resting his body from the strain of carrying three strong and healthy pups. Nikolai checks up on the heavily pregnant omega regularly bring Yuuri food and snacks as he chats and skypes Phichit.

The Thai skater becomes a huge pillar of mental and emotional support during the end of his second pregnancy because he spends most of his day away from his mates. Yuuri reveals his deepest concerns and worries regarding his mates and pups, in which Phichit always reassures the omega he making the right decisions for himself and his pups. Yuuri will always end a call sharing a grateful thanks to his friend.

When his mates return, Yuuri will cuddle his mates on the sofa watching TV while chatting about their days. Nikolai will often join the couples for dinner before returning home.

The days pass slowly for Yuuri. The last few weeks of his pregnancy are filled with nausea and morning sickness yet again. His back aches and strains from the weight of his pups and his feet swell. Victor and Yurio always give him relaxing massages and baths to help relieve some of his discomfort and at night, Victor holds Yuuri close. He caresses the omega’s hugely round stomach with love while purring.

Yuuri enters labour midday when his mates are practicing. Nikolai doesn’t notice until a few hours later but Yuuri doesn’t allow the elderly man to call his mates. He doesn’t want to disrupt their practice, especially because Victor had recently been bursting with motivation on a new choreography.

The labouring omega finally lets his grandfather in-law call his mates a few hours later. His two mates burst through the door in a frenzy not too long later. They stick to Yuuri’s side cooing and purring in his ear, speaking quietly to calm him down. Yuuri squeezes their hands tightly and they pet his tense belly as his womb contracts. Nikolai sticks around until Yuuri leaves for the hospital hours later. Yuuri leaves Akio and Akira with Nikolai.

Yuuri’s mates refuse to leave his side at the hospital. Yurio is kicked out momentarily when he causes a minor scene not wanting the doctors and nurses to continue to bother Yuuri with their check ups. Victor allows him back in when he’s cooled his head.

Yuuri’s second birth lasts nearly forty hours. The doctors grow worried when Yuuri doesn’t dilate enough for hours but Yuuri declines a c-section. They allow him to wait longer as it’s not dangerous yet. And surely enough, Yuuri dilates far enough to push. His first two pups, two girls named Nastya and Ksenia, are birthed easily with little to no problems once they crown. The last pup, a baby boy named Maxim, is slow to come out. Yuuri suffers minor tearing after giving birth to the last pup. Yuuri spends two days in the hospital with his mates to recover while Nikolai takes care of Victor’s pups.

Upon returning home, Yuuri stays in bed taken care of by his mates while he nurses his newborn pups. That night he sleeps with Yurio and his newborn pups in a well made nest. Yurio shares the news of his three little pups on social media and Victor takes care of the twins.

Yuuri makes love to his mates the following week. His mates worry over mating so soon after giving birth but Yuuri persists. They fuck him slowly and tenderly, taking time to care of him during and after.

Yuuri’s stomach flutters excitedly when he realizes he’s pupped again. He shares the news with his equally eager and happy mates even though they don’t know who is the father yet. Phichit continues to support Yuuri demanding he visits soon to meet the growing Katsuki family.

Victor and Yurio both take a few days of to help care for the all the pups. Taking care of two one-year old pups and three newborns is not an easy task alone, not even with three parents but they manage.

They rotate the pups with Yuuri, letting each pup nurse their fill before the Yuuri takes the next pup. He’s thought about weening the Akio and Akira off breastfeeding but he can’t bring himself to do so yet. So for now, he allows the bumbling and babbling twins to suckle.

Nikolai continues to help around the house and with the pups when Victor and Yurio return to practice; the competition is a few months away.

Now on his third pregnancy, Yuuri is an expert at controlling his urges and cravings. He knows exactly what to do in order to relax and calm himself. After carrying twins and triplets, a single pup weighs nothing to him. His back still aches and his feet swell, but it doesn’t compare to the pain of two and three pups in his belly.

His third pregnancy is a breeze. His birth is even easier. Yuuri gives birth to a lovely baby girl named Svetlana belonging to Victor. Yuuri knows right away she will be a tough one. Her eyes shine bright and she gurgles all the time, filling the air with happy noises and giggles. She wakes up constantly at night demanding to be held by her mother.

Competition time rolls around and the couples decide to take all of the family along. Yuuko, Takeshi, and Minako all join to help Yuuri care for the five pups while Nikolai remains in Russia to watch over the house.

Yuuri’s old friends are absolutely ecstatic to meet his pups in person. They all take to his old friends quickly not minding the sudden abundance of unfamiliar faces.

The media hounds the family asking all sorts of questions. Yurio, as expected, fights them off screaming indecently at the offending journalists and fans.

Yuuri is grateful to meet all his friends again, especially Phichit. They spend a whole day catching up when Phichit should have been practicing but Celestino understands the duo need time together and allows it without an argument. They explore the city together eating all sorts of food and observing tourist locations.

Yuuri is pleasantly surprised when Phichit admits his long term feelings for the omega and states he wants to court Yuuri. Yuuri indisputably accepts Phichit straight away and takes his beta best friend as his third mate, he’s secretly wanted this to happen.

They secretly make love in a hotel that night and when Yuuri returns to his hotel room with Victor, the alpha smiles knowingly. Yuuri doesn’t apologize for his feelings and Victor happily supports Yuuri for taking another mate. Yurio isn’t surprised either and even comments he’s surprised Yuuri didn’t taking Phichit as a mate earlier.

The competition goes smoothly, Yuuri stands alongside Yakov holding his youngest pup, Svetlana, as he watches his three mates perform. Victor taking first place, Yurio second, and Phichit third. The quartet celebrate in their hotel restaurant along with the other skaters. They chat up a storm with Chris and Otabek. His pups are passed along to each skater to cuddle and coo over their cuteness. Yuuri gives pregnancy advice to JJ’s mate Elisabeth while he nurses baby Svetlana.

Yuuri returns to Russia with Victor and Yurio and the rest of the gang a few days later with the promise to skype Phichit every day.

A month later Yuuri shares the news of his fourth pregnancy and he’s sure it’s Phichit’s pup. Phichit cheers loudly and cries tears of joy when Yuuri tells him over a skype call.

Yuuri is nine months pregnant and ready to burst any day when he firmly decides to visit Phichit during a small US competition. Victor and Yurio both object, they don’t want him travelling so close to his due date but Yuuri is firm. In the end they settle for Victor travelling along side Yuuri. The omega takes Svetlana as well because he decides the pup isn’t old enough to be away from him yet despite being nearly a year old.

It’s no surprise with Yuuri takes over the sports world headlines when he kisses Phichit before the competition. Victor sits in the crowd with Svetlana attracting his own attention while Yuuri sits next to Celestino, cradling his stomach as he watches Phichit take second place. He suddenly goes into labour but holds off telling his mates until after the ending ceremony.

Celestino calls a cab to take the family to Phichit’s hotel where they wait to take Yuuri to a hospital where he gives birth to a baby boy named Chaiya.

Yuuri remains with Phichit in the US for three months while Victor and Svetlana return to Russia. Yuuri spends every waking moment with his best friend turned mate. The beta talks his ears off and spams his social media with baby Chaiya content.

Most of the skating world supports the new couple but there are a handful of people who disagree with Yuuri’s ‘lifestyle’. They call him greedy and horrible names, they say he’s a gold digger going after the world’s best male skaters for money and fame. What Yuuri hates the most is when they insult his children, calling them nothing more than the means of trapping famous skaters for Yuuri’s selfish desires.

Yuuri leaves after his three months are over and Phichit promises to visit every other month. Yuuri heads back to Japan where he stays one month and introduces his seventh child to his family and friends.

Yuuri’s life remains peaceful in Russia with his two mates and seven pups. No media hounds him and the pups are pretty well behaved.

Twins Akio and Akira are little bundles of energy, constantly demanding attention and talking excitedly. Triplets Nastya, Ksenia, and Maxim are as hot headed and loud as their father Yurio. Svetlana is the main trouble maker though. She still wakes in the middle of the night crying for her mother and in the day she wrecks havoc by tossing anything she can get her hands on. That means spoons, crayons, toys, and paper. Little Chaiya is still a baby, he requires constant attention and needs to be nursed by Yuuri who is grateful for his mates and grandfather in-law who helps manage their big family.

Every week Yuuri and Nikolai take a trip to the ice rink with the kids to show them skating. During off hours the twins and triplets crawl around the rink all bundle up. Yuuri shares videos and pictures of his pups dressed in puffy colourful winter gear as they shriek and play in joy.

As competition season grows around, Yuuri stays at home with the pups to not distract his competing mates as they are both have decided on new pieces.

Once again, Yuuko, Takeshi, and Minako join the skating family to the competition to help manage the excited toddlers and pups. Yuuri stands with Yakov during the competition. Victor takes third, Yurio first, and Phichit second.

When Christophe approaches Yuuri at the celebration party later that night, he is only somewhat surprised with the Swiss man declares he wants to pursue Yuuri’s heart. The omega has always known Chris was attracted to him but he never really had the time to think much of it. After all Yuuri was a professional skater himself before he retired suddenly due to an unplanned pregnancy and then proceeded to have more pups.

Yuuri accepts Chris as his fourth mate, completely foregoing courtship like with Phichit, because he knows the Swiss alpha will treat him and his family right. They share a long kiss at the dinner table forgetting the rest of the skaters. Yurio swipes Chaiya from his arms and instructs the omega to spend the night with Chris and he happily obliges.

They make love all night in Chris’s hotel room and Yuuri feels safe and sounds wrapped in Chris’s arms. They spend the following day together in bed as well. Yuuri promises to visit Chris in Switzerland near the end of his pregnancy, because the omega knows he is surely pregnant already, in which Chis laughs and agrees.

Surely enough, Yuuri becomes pupped with Chris’s pup, his eighth pup now. As promised the omega visits Chris at seven months, he wants to spend more time with his newest mate. The rest of the family join them when he’s just past nine months and ready to burst.

It’s a mess in the ex-bachelor’s small apartment. There isn’t enough room to house the large family but they somehow make do in the jam packed apartment. Although it becomes a huge problem when Yuuri gives birth to a big baby girl named Michelle. The newborn pup’s screams and cries disrupt the rest of the pups and puts everyone on edge. The first few weeks are hell as all parents lack proper sleep.

Yuuri tells his mates he wants to take his pups back to Japan to raise them, at least until they are young teenagers. He wants his pups to live lives free from the media and celebrity world. His four mates all agree and happily help him arrange the move.

His mates join him in his new house in Japan for a few weeks before returning to their respective countries for training. Yuuri has his family and friends help because he certainly won’t be able to raise seven pups alone.

From his TV, Yuuri watches his mates compete with his pups gathered around the living room. They’re all thrilled to see their fathers perform and win shiny medals.

The omega is surprised on day when he opens the front door to see his four mates gathered. It was a coordinated surprised to arrive at their omega’s doorstep together. They’ve all taken a few weeks off to spend time with the large family. Yuuri is forever grateful for this loving and caring mates who take so much time off to spend with their pups and family.

That night is spent laying in bed surround with his loving mates, sharing soft gentle touches and making love intimately. Yuuri falls asleep with a purr wondering whose pup he will be giving birth to in a few months.

**Author's Note:**

> So the second half is kinda rushed and fast paced but I didn't want it to get too repetitive or too long. I hope you enjoyed this~
> 
> Also did you notice the tense switching literally every other paragraph lmao. I'm trying to work on that...
> 
> find me on:  
> [tumblr](http://mzblackpoison.tumblr.com/),  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mzblackpoison), and  
> [posting schedule](https://teamup.com/ksduk657oh4e59wv46)


End file.
